


Weight of the World

by NewtiegotBooty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, Cassim-centric, M/M, Songfic, but with a somewhat happy ending, k i cried writing this so take that as a warning, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/pseuds/NewtiegotBooty
Summary: A short (?) ficlet about Cassim and Alibaba inspired by the song 'Weight of the World' by Jon Bellion((I suggest listening to the song first))





	

 

            Cassim always knew Alibaba was different. He grew up and acted like a kid from the slums, but Cassim always knew he didn’t belong there. And then Alibaba was taken away, and Cassim let him go. Once he was gone, it was only Cassim and Mariam, but even that didn’t last long. When Mariam got sick, Cassim felt like his life was ending along with hers, just like everyone else left in the slums.

 

_Was calling out for help, but heard no noise, no noise_

 

When the slums were destroyed and all those living there were forced to relocate, Cassim hoped that maybe something would be done. Mariam wasn’t strong enough to hold on for long, and Cassim hated the people that had done this to them. He and so many others had lost their loved ones, and the wealthy and royal had done nothing. They turned their heads and pretended like they didn’t see it. Didn’t see the blood on their hands. It was then that Cassim decided that something needed to be done, something had to change. The Fog Troupe was created and began a reform in Balbadd. Cassim became their leader, bearing the weight of the people on his shoulders. He would do his best to protect them, give them better lives. By whatever means necessary.

 

_Only the sound of my back breaking_

 

Even after he saw Alibaba again, after so many years, he almost hated the boy that was once his brother and closest friend. He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t Alibaba’s fault, he was sure the other boy would do something, if only he knew, but he had spent so long hating everyone that lived in the palace that Alibaba was no longer any different from them. So he used him, found out a way into the palace and robbed the treasury. It was only a minor mishap that Alibaba saw them, it was easily dealt with.

Years later, Alibaba came back.

“Cassim.” He spoke softly, stepping right into Cassim’s personal space, and wrapped his arms around the other boy. Cassim blinked. He hadn’t been touched since Mariam died, hadn’t felt the warmth of another person since before Alibaba left. He sucked in a breath, allowing himself a single moment to savor it before he pushed Alibaba away. He had a job to do, he couldn’t become soft now. Alibaba was soft enough for both of them though. Their relationship almost went back to how it had been before Alibaba went to the palace. Cassim had Alibaba’s arm around his neck, or a hand on his shoulder, back, arm, wherever it was convenient, regularly. He almost felt human again.

 

_But ever since you and your arms saved me_

 

Soon Cassim realized that Balbadd could never reform as long as the royal family was in power. He sought Alibaba’s help, but he wanted nothing to do with Cassim’s plans. Once again, Cassim took all the responsibility and devised a plan without Alibaba. He should have known that he was being used, but the temptation of saving all the poor people that couldn’t take care of themselves was too great.

 

_I don’t hold the weight of the world anymore_

 

Somehow Alibaba found his way into Cassim’s heart and changed everything. He felt lighter without all the hatred that had built up inside him. He finally smiled a genuine smile. They finally understood each other, without the layers of deceit and ignorance, Cassim could see how good Alibaba truly was.

 

_I don’t hold the weight of the world anymore_

 

His djnn began to crumble, and Cassim knew he didn’t have much longer.

“Looks like this is the last time I’ll see you.” He smiled, despite knowing that he was going to die. Alibaba called his name, over and over, chasing him even though they both knew there was no way to stop it. He held his hand out, smiling even though he desperately wished he could touch Alibaba one last time before he departed from the living world.

 

_I don’t hold the weight of the world anymore_

 

Alibaba cried for him once Cassim’s rukh had gone and his body was a hollow shell. Alibaba held him, and Cassim could feel the other boy’s heart breaking for him even as his rukh bled out. He would have teased Alibaba for crying so hard any other time, but he was just as heart broken knowing they spent so much time not knowing what they truly meant to one another.

 

_I don’t hold the weight of the world anymore_

 

But he was called back, he and Mariam. Alibaba had stopped crying, and Cassim hoped he never would again, not over a mistake Cassim had made. He smiled, wishing he could stay just a little longer. He knew, though, in his heart, that Alibaba would be alright. He had people who cared about him, people that would love and protect him more than Cassim had. He only wished to say one last thing, so Alibaba would never doubt how special he was.

 

_“I love you”_

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the parallels out of my head after I listened to it, so I just had to write it  
> I did pick and choose which line I started with, but maybe someday I'll write a second installment and use the whole song.
> 
> Also, I didn't proof-read this very well, so if you notice any spelling/grammar/etc please let me know


End file.
